bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
is a cartoon character mentioned in Chapter 2 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. She starred from Bendy's show, voiced by her voice actress Susie Campbell. Background Description Alice is a humanoid cartoon character with shoulder-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She seems to be a combination between an angel and a demon, sporting both a halo as well as a pair of short horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress, and also a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's. Like the other cartoon characters, Alice has Pac-Man styled eyes (each with a single eyelash) and also wears white gloves under her black sleeves, although her gloves have some sort of hole in their palm. She has a small mole under her right eye. Personality Although it isn't known what her personality in the show is like, her physical form is shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative, this is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding, she is very sadistic, this is revealed when she demands Henry to kill the Searchers, her true personality is revealed at the end of Chapter 3, she is shown to be very demanding and persistent. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice has yet to physically appear, but her poster can be seen hanging on the wall inside a small room located from the right side of the music department hall. According to her voice actor Susie Campbell, from Susie's diary cassette at the recording studio, people really enjoyed her voicing talent for Alice, and was excited to continue working for Joey Drew. She felt like she really have connection with, and being a part of Alice herself"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2, and goes on to say that Alice may be as popular as Bendy some day according to Sammy Lawrence."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Alice is a major character in Chapter 3. According to the tapes, it was revealed that Susie Campbell was replaced by another voice actress called Alison Pendle, to whom Joey Drew had an affair with, Throughout the chapter, she has Henry collect things for her, even referring to him as her "errand boy". After all the tasks have been completed, she pretends to send Henry and Boris the Wolf back to the top of the studio in the lift, then she reveals her true intentions and sends Boris and Henry back to the bottom of the studio. She drags Boris into the darkness, ending the chapter. She also speaks to Henry as they go on her quests. She appears to be the one who has been operating on Boris (or Borises) as Henry finds out earlier in the chapter. She seems to be doing this because she thinks it makes her "more beautiful". Trivia General = * Alice may be inspired by Betty Boop as both wear similar-looking dress. Furthermore, her poster tagline suggests that Alice can dance and sing, similar to Betty Boop's hobby. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a girl"."That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly. April 28, 2017. Twitter. ** He also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, this is most likely referring to her."There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly. May 30, 2017. Twitter. * Her name could derive from the main character in the first live action/animation hybrid show made by Disney; Alice Comedies. * The fact that she has both a halo and a pair of horns may imply that she is a fallen angel, akin to Lucifer, an angel who was banished from Heaven for his pride and rebellion, later becoming known as Satan. ** This theory could be supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". * The hole in each palms of Alice's gloves are strikingly identical to the way how Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's. (The image for example.) * Alice's voice sounds heavenly and beautiful, according to Hot Topic who is "officially" roleplaying as Sammy Lawrence on Twitter for a while."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * Many fans debate on Alice's relationship with Bendy. Most of them believe she is Bendy's girlfriend. ** This can be supported by the fact that she resembles Betty Boop and Minnie Mouse, who are the girlfriends of the main characters of their series. ** From theMeatly's Q & A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly left no comment. This may be to keep their relationship a secret, or theMeatly just couldn't answer the question to avoid spoilers. ** According to an old description of her official merchandise, the relationship between Alice and Bendy is possibly confirmed, but they also have some jilting.Tumblr - "Starring Bendy and Alice in a tale of star crossed lovers not without some jilting, you'll definitely want to be sent back above after braving what's left of Joey Drew studios. ''" * From the "'CHRISTMAS or HALLOWEEN'" question image posted by Bendy from Twitter, the word "Christmas" from Alice's image side is possibly a reference to actual angels as one of the most common parts for the Christmas holiday. Although, Alice is part devil. |-|Chapter 3 = * Alice's glowing halo is seen appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer. * At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer, Alice's singing is heard. * The tagline "'SHE'S QUITE A GAL!'" held by Alice Angel's statue from Chapter 3's release date trailer is similar to theMeatly's tweet where he thought about Alice: "''That Angel... she's quite a girl." * It is revealed that Alice has become a literal part of Alison. *It's possible that Alice was the one who killed Boris before the beggining of Chaper 1 as she claims that she needs "his insides" to be beautiful again. References Category:Characters Category:Cartoons